vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146254-nerfs-to-runes-4-nov-2015-bored-devs-nothing-better-to-do
Content ---- ---- I wish I could take you seriously, it was a nerf to make them more in line where the dps for certain classes should be. Stop crying foul. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't forget the unbearable grind or real money costs to gearing up while you gear up. Anything that makes getting a new piece of gear less fun, probably a bad idea. | |} ---- ---- this will pretty mildly affect pvp. it will reduce some people's overall damage by 3-5% MAX, and not change burst damage at all tbh. if the nerf is enough everyone will switch to bludgeon / demoralizing blows anyway. tldr: anyone OMGWTFBBQing you is still going to do it just as hard Edited November 4, 2015 by jinjo | |} ---- Carbine is a team of people, not one or two people, with different jobs and skills. They aren't "taking away" from the staff that fixes bugs when they dedicate manpower to balance changes. Those are different jobs. If you have some sort of constructive feedback like "these runes were not too strong, and the statistical facts are thus", that would be different. But just saying "wow, this upsets me, you should ignore balance for the sake of not upsetting me" doesn't really fly by night, y'know? | |} ---- I wish it was so, but it doesn't seem to be nearly broad enough for that. Hopefully it's a sign that they are working in it though. For clarity, what I'm complaining about is that the grind to Rune Up is easily 2-4 times longer and more expensive then getting the item itself. That's way over the top. Item enhancers should be about customizing your gear to fit your build and playstyle, not a whole extra tier of loot. | |} ---- but ... but ... but ... if its not a miserable grind to rune your gear how will we force you to spend money/omnibits on service tokens | |} ---- Ah cool, you helped explain something I was seeing in these threads- mainly PVE players railing against the change and almost nobody mentioning what it means to PVP players. As for the OMGWTFBBQ factor- I was more worried about it last week than this week already....I still need more runes but am getting there. As mentioned above, I just bought a Stormtalon rune...so that might be money gone up in smoke- but oh well, it wasn't that expensive compared to fitting class set runes. Edited November 4, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- Unfortunately, they haven't seemed to figure out the whole "Nobody will buy jack squat if you *cupcake* them off and they leave" part of business. | |} ---- I somehow doubt they care. This is looking more and more like an NC Soft cash grab before they shut down the servers. | |} ---- ---- I was at a time, but I barely play WS any more due to some changes that might or might not involves runes and costs and whatnot. I just hop on for the occasional pvp session with some online friends, that's about it. That sound like I am in deep to you?....I love when people throw around the term fanboy to somehow validate themselves. Enjoy the grindfest that is skyforge (if you decide to go) and their million currencies, definitely not for the faint of heart. It's also hilarious that you even took offense to pax's comment, as he was commenting on the change from having the majority of the stats on your gear to having the majority of your stats on runes and basically bashing it. If you want the reason for the nerf, see my previous comment until it goes through that thick skull. And boy, I am glad I didn't rune on my 50s with these changes coming, was mostly waiting on prices to go down (if they do) on rerolls and slots. 2plat and a chunk of gold to unlock a slot on 5 of my pieces (DS gear)?....Yeah I could spend it, but it's a matter of principle that I don't, let alone the plat I would have to sink into rerolls. | |} ---- ---- This isn't the first time nor will it be the last where you will have to re-rune because of changes. Around last year in the fall/winter they overhauled the system adding rerolls/additional slots to gear which meant I had to redo all my gear. It ended up costing me around 150-180plat to reroll and add all slots. Then they changed the system for f2p and all I got back was rune tokens which didn't really cover the full cost of rerolling the slots I had or the additional slots. | |} ---- Oh just leave. No one will miss you. | |} ---- ----